Of Rings and Hotdogs
by Aida Caroti
Summary: "Hermione was working, and I didn't want to cook. So I thought, I know, I'll go get a hotdog," Ron paused, staring at the table in front of him, "then, before I knew it I was in a jewelry store paying for a ring." Harry scoffed, loudly. "What?" Ron said in outrage, "don't you believe I wanted a hotdog?"


Of Rings and Hotdogs

The two of them met, without fail, at a muggle pub every Friday night. It didn't matter how often they'd seen each other during the week, or even on that day, it also didn't matter that they were likely to see each other on Sunday night. They still without fail met at the same pub every week. Sometimes others would join them, and they enjoyed it when they did, but they mostly preferred it just being them. They enjoyed hanging out with Hermione and Ginny too but they couldn't talk about the same things when the girls were present.

The tradition had started when Harry had joined the aurors and Ron was helping George in the shop. Even though they lived together they had barely seen each other. So, Ron and Harry decided to go out. They'd tried wizarding pubs first, but they were rarely left alone, so Harry had suggested a good old muggle pub, which was just around the corner from the flat. Of course they'd moved since, Harry up to Yorkshire and Ron down to Kent to be closer to Hermione's parents. Still, they met up in London. It made getting home difficult.

They always went home first, to change into muggle clothes and eat, before they met back up at the pub. So Harry wasn't surprised when he arrived and Ron wasn't there. He simply got a beer and sat at their favourite table.

When Ron arrived however, Harry got the first sense of unease. Ron's face was flushed, his pace fast and more importantly he was still wearing his Auror uniform. Ron joined him at the table (but not before grabbing a beer) and Harry worried his lip as he wondered how Ron could have gone from happy and relaxed two hours earlier to the state he was in now.

"Sorry I'm late," Ron said anxiously, wiping his brow.

"It's alright," Harry said, frowning at his friend, wondering how he was going to ask him what the hell was the matter.

"I...I um, blimey," Ron muttered. Harry relaxed back in his chair, when Ron was like this it was best to wait him out. "Hermione is working late tonight," Ron informed Harry, who nodded but stayed silent. "I've done something stupid," Ron finally admitted.

"That's not surprising,"

"Really stupid."

"Oh?" Harry's mind went to a multitude of things, with Ron there was no way of knowing what he'd done to piss off Hermione. Maybe he needed to tell Ginny to set up the spare room.

"Yeah," Ron stopped biting his lip again. Harry began to panic, what on earth could Ron have done to get himself this worked up?

"Any time you're ready, mate."

"Okay," they lapsed back into silence. Harry was never very patient, and this was testing his limits. Still, he knew he had to wait or Ron would get mad and probably storm off.

"Seriously, Ron," he couldn't help it.

"I-bought-a-ring-," Ron said all in one, the words spewing out before either could comprehend.

"Wait, WHAT?" Harry exclaimed, sure he must have somehow misheard.

"I, I bought a ring, you know, for Hermione."

"Well obviously," Harry said in frustration.

"Hermione was working, and I didn't want to cook. So I thought, I know, I'll go get a hotdog," Ron paused, staring at the table in front of him, "then, before I knew it I was in a jewelry store paying for a ring."

Harry scoffed, loudly.

"What?" Ron said in outrage, "don't you believe I wanted a hotdog?"

"No, I believe you were hungry," Harry chuckled, watching as Ron relaxed slightly, "I just don't believe you went for a hotdog, then walked past your favourite stand to go all the way into town, then happened to enter a jewelry store and then accidentally looked at the engagement rings and then managed to buy one, because of a hotdog."

"I decided to head to a different hotdog stand," Ron said pitifully.

Harry shook his head at him, "this comes from the bloke that said he would rather cut out his own tongue and feed it to a cannibal than eat at any other hotdog stand."

"People change," Ron said weakly.

"You don't, not where your stomach is concerned, and you said that yesterday," Harry said, "I'm a detective, remember."

"Hey, so am I," Ron pointed out.

"Yeah, so you'd think you'd be a better liar."

"Look you can believe me or not-"

"I don't believe you," Harry interrupted.

"-but it's the truth-"

"It really isn't."

"Is."

"Isn't"

"Is," Ron insisted.

"Is not," Harry fired back, laughing now.

"Is,"

"Is"

"Is no- oh for fucks sake Harry." They fall back into silence, both chugging on their drinks.

"So, you ready to propose?" Harry said, leaning forward with interest.

Ron went a strange sickly colour, "I hadn't really thought about it."

"You bought a ring but hadn't thought about proposing?! What the!"

"I just really love her," Ron said pathetically, "and I thought, why not?"

Harry surveyed his miserable friend, "good on you mate."

"I can't do this."

"Yes you can, you've been practically married since you were eleven! This is going to be easy!"

"What if she says no," Ron whispered in horror.

"She won't," Harry said confidently, "she loves you, you love her. Why not?"

"Right."

"It'll be fine."

"Right."

"How you going to do it?" Harry said, "balloons, flowers, the whole works? Some muggles do, like, a dance routine? Do you think you wanna do that? Or a restaurant? Or is that too cliche, OH I know-"

"Harry, shut up," Ron said, paling further, "I think I may throw up."

"You could put it in a book?"

"Put what in a book?" Ron asked dumbly.

"The ring, Ron! The ring!"

"Oh, maybe…" Ron trailed off, and then began to smile, "we are going to get married, we're going to-"

"You need to ask her first though, Ron," Harry warned.

"But she'll say yes," Ron smiled, "You'll be best man?" he added.

Harry grinned, "Of course!"

"No embarrassing stories though," Ron warned, "and only, like, two mentions of near death experiences."

"Don't know if I can stick to that. All our good stories involve someone nearly dying," Harry said wryly, sharing a smile with his best mate as they both thought back to their time hell-raising at Hogwarts.

"Oh!" Ron said suddenly, "and if you even think about mentioning that bloody ball I'll- I'll…"

"Stutter at me? Just leave it with me," Harry laughed, "god we are getting old. You and Hermione getting married, having little Rons and Hermiones, Merlin help us."

"Laugh all you like, but the second Hermione gets that ring on her finger you can bet Ginny is going to wonder where her's is."

"Oh shit."

"Not so funny now, is it?" Ron laughed.

They spent the rest of the evening getting increasingly drunk and teasing each other. It was one of their best nights and it was one they would remember for the rest of their lives: the night Ron bought a ring because of a hotdog.

* * *

A/N Hope you enjoyed this, and hopefully laughed! Please leave a review, I respond to each one! :)


End file.
